Le batifolage pour les nuls
by sandou01
Summary: Kakashi et Naruto on grandit ensemble, et ils ont toujours eu une relation spéciale. Mais plus ils grandissent et plus les sentiments deviennent étranges. OS kakanaru Yaoi


**Hello!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau One-shot Yaoi, qui comporte encore une Naruto. Alors du coup je vous laisse lire donc et j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Alors le titre a été choisi par ma colocataire car je n'en voyais pas d'autres, alors, non ça n'as pas vraiment grand chose à voir.**

* * *

**Le batifolage pour les nuls**

Un petit blond de 3 ans, en grenouillère orange, jouait dans le salon sous l'œil bienveillant d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse qui portait un long tablier vert. L'enfant jouait avec une peluche en forme de renard avec neuf queue, et une grenouille marron rouge qui portais une cape grise. Il babillait faisant interagir les deux animaux entre eux en rigolant, comme si la conversation quelles avaient l'amusait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passé un grand blond dans les habits traditionnels de ninja avec au dessus une cape blanche au flamme rouge. Il était accompagné d'un jeune adolescent de 12 ans aux cheveux argenté dont la moitié de son visage était recouvert par le haut de sa combinaison.

« Kushina, Naruto, on est rentré ! Fit l'adulte.

Celui ci embrassa sa femme avant de se mettre accroupie devant son fils en lui tendant les bras pour qu'il vienne à lui. Celui ci ce désintéressa de ses jouets pour ce mettre difficilement debout et de tendre à son tour les bras vers l'adulte.

« Pa-pa. Sourie l'enfant.

« Et oui mon bébé papa est rentré.

Le père se leva tout en portant son petit reflet au dessus de sa tête, la femme rousse rigola. Son mari était vraiment gaga de son fils, à tel point qu'il en oublierais presque ses devoirs d'Hokage. Au début elle avait eu peur d'être exclue de cette relation père-fils, mais le petit Naruto avait bien su l'intégrer dans leur cercle. Celui ci c'était d'ailleurs agrandit à quatre, Kakashi n'étant qu'un enfant, Minato avait préféré qu'il vienne vivre avec eux pour être sur qu'il se nourrisse bien et grandisse avec un climat familiale.

Ce dernier fit son apparition dans le salon, à cette vue l'enfant gigota dans le bras de son paternel cherchant à descendre et c'est avec un léger pincement au cœur que celui ci le laissa faire. Une fois à terre il courra jusqu'au nouvel arrivant avant de trébuché, il fut retenue par le garçon avant de touché terre.

« Kashi !

Le petit tandis ses bras vers son visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulais être pris dans ses bras. Derrière le masque du garçon on pouvait y deviner un grand sourire et il lui accorda sa demande silencieuse. Il entoura son cou des ses petites menotte et enfouie son nez dans le cou, c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'un soir d'orage il n'y avait qu'eut eux et que ça avait été la seule position qui l'avait calmé d'une crise de larmes.

« Kushina, notre fils préfère Kakashi ! Papa se sent rejeté par ses enfants. Se plaignit il exagérément.

Elle rigola encore plus tout en ce mettant à faire à manger pour le repas du soir. Les deux enfants c'était assis dans le salon, le plus petit tendait ses différents jouets au grand en essayant de les nommé et l'argenté le félicitait ou le reprenait quand il se trompais.

« Naruto tu veux pas joué avec papa aussi. Demanda Minato avec un grand sourire.

« Non, Kashi joue avec Nato déjà !

Naruto se précipita dans les bras de Kakashi comme si son père allait lui enlevé son camarade de jeux. Il en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux, faisant capitulé le paternel qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tout en le rassurant que l'adolescent allé continué à jouer avec lui.

« De tout façon Minato-sensei vous avez du travail qui vous attend, je vous rappel que demain vous avez pris justement une après midi pour passer du temps avec Naruto. Je peux m'en occuper pour ce soir. Expliqua calmement le garçon.

« Oui tu as raison. Bon je vous laisse les garçons, amusez-vous bien pendant que Papa travail.

OoOo

Kakashi et Naruto, tout deux âgé respectivement de 14 et 5 ans, était dans le parc ce tenant la main. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas de mission et la maîtresse de maison en avait une toute simple d'une journée. Il avait donc la garde du blond, il avait donc décidé de l'emmener dehors pour qu'il se fasse des amis, sortant peu habituellement. Il avait pour l'instant qu'un seul ami mais qui habitait au pays du vent, du nom de Gaara. Il l'avait rencontré pendant un congrès entre Kage et ils s'était très bien entendue, malheureusement habitant loin, il ne se voyait presque jamais.

Kakashi regarda les alentours et pu apercevoir deux garçons qui jouait dans le bas à sable, il reconnue l'un d'entre eux comme Itachi Uchiwa, un génie de 10 ans avec qui il avait déjà fait des missions. Le petit garçon avec lui devait être son petit frère dont il prenait grand soin, il se souvenait avoir entendu qu'il s'appelait Sasuke et qu'il avait l'age de Naruto, un compagnon donc de choix pour l'enfant en question.

Il s'approcha donc, toujours Naruto avec lui qui tenait à la main sa peluche nommé Kurama, qu'il traînait par tout. Le garçon brun aux cheveux long, attaché en catogan les repéras rapidement, et leur fit un sourire, lui même content que son petit frère puisse avoir un compagnon de jeux.

« Bonjour Kakashi-senpai.

« Bonjour Itachi, je te présente Naruto Namikaze.

« Enchanté Naruto. Fit le brun en lui tendant la main.

Le petit blond lui pris sans hésité avec un sourire lui coupant quasiment le visage en deux. Après une petite poignée de main, il se pencha sur le côté pour essayer d'apercevoir le petit brun qui c'était caché derrière son grand frère à leur approche.

« Sasuke ne fait pas ton timide et présente toi. Gronda gentiment Itachi.

« Bon-bonjour. Dit il en retournant ce cacher.

« Je suis désolé mon petit frère et très timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

Naruto lâcha la main de Kakashi pour faire le tour de l'aîné des Uchiwa afin de pouvoir parlé au plus petit. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre sa peluche.

« Tiens, c'est Kurama, je te le prête si tu veux. Mais faut pas l'abîmer, sinon Kashi il va être tout triste. L'avertie le petit blond.

« Kashi ? Demanda Sasuke timidement tout en prenant la peluche.

« Kashi, c'est mon grand frère ! Dit il en pointant du doigt le concerné. C'est lui qui m'a offert le peluche et c'est lui qui la répare à chaque fois ! Ajouta t-il fièrement.

Les deux plus jeunes s'amusèrent ensemble et Itachi voyant que son petit frère avait certaine réticence à s'ouvrir à Naruto joua avec eux tout le long. Quand au plus vieux des quatre il ne fit que se mettre à genoux près deux tout en n'en quittant aucun du regard. Le fils de Minato lui lançait des sourire le plus souvent possible comme s'il avait peur qu'il se sente délaissé, celui ci lui aurais bien répondu s'il n'avait pas pour habitude de resté impassible à l'extérieur de la maison.

Quand ce fut l'heure de rentrer les deux plus jeunes se promirent de se revoir, et de rester amis. Naruto ne fit pas trop têtu et rentra et suivie l'argenté quand celui ci émit l'ordre de rentré, se faisant tard. Le petit blond lui attrapa la main et serra ses petits doigts autours des grands de son aîné.

« Kashi n'as pas besoin d'être inquiet. Argas t-il.

« Inquiet ? Pourquoi ? Demanda celui ci.

« Je remplacerais jamais Kashi ! Tu sera toujours celui avec qui je préfère jouer.

Kakashi lui sourie derrière son masque et lui ébouriffa sa touffe blonde, l'enfant l'étonnais toujours. Il trouvait toujours des raisonnement farfelue sur son mutisme en publique, la plus part du temps c'est parce qu'il pensait ne pas lui avoir assez porté attention.

« Naruto aussi sera toujours le premier.

Ils rigolèrent de leur complicité avant de rentrer à la maison ou les deux adultes devaient les attendre. L'argenté espérait ne jamais avoir à lâché cette main, il aurais voulu la garder pour toujours afin d'être sur d'avoir toujours Naruto à l'œil.

oOoO

« Naruto, dépêche toi ! Tes examens vont bientôt commencé, si tu veux devenir un vrai Ninja il va falloir que tu te lève. Cria une voix.

Le petit blond, âgé de 12 ans se leva et s'habilla en catastrophe, il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude d'être toujours en retard. Il se jeta en bas des escalier et s'apprêta à partir quand sa mère le retint par le col afin qu'il s'installe à table avec elle et son père.

« Alors fiston, comme tu le sens cet examen ? Demanda son père.

« Très bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais être un Ninja et bientôt je serais dans la même équipe que Kakashi et on pourras partir en mission ensemble.

« C'est un bien grand projet que tu as la. Ce ne sera pas facile pour toi de le rattraper mais j'ai confiance en toi. L'encouragea Minato.

« Dépêche toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner. Et quand tu rentrera se soir on fêteras ton admission. Ajouta sa mère.

Il mangea rapidement, tellement rapidement qu'il faillit s'en étouffé sous les grondement de sa mère. Il partie en courant jusqu'à l'académie ou son meilleur ami l'attendais légèrement irrité.

« Tu as faillit être en retard Dobe. Gronda celui ci.

« Teme ! Je suis pile à l'heure et je t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre.

Sasuke et Naruto partirent dans leur classe ou ils s'assirent à côté au grand désespoir des filles qui voulait absolument être à côté du brun. Les premières de la liste commencèrent à défilé pour le teste, la plus part ressortaient avec un grand sourire.

« Au faite ma mère m'as dit de te dire de passer la voir si t'as ton diplôme histoire qu'on fête ça.

« Je pourrais pas ce soir ma mère organise déjà un dîner.

«... Au faite Kakashi est revenue de mission ?

« Pas encore, moi qui pensait qu'il serait la pour fêter mon diplôme au moins.

« Qui te dit que tu l'auras ce soir, il sera peut être la pour ton prochain passage. Ricana son ami.

« Teme !

Finalement ce fut leur tour de passer l'examen, et heureusement pour le petit blondinet, il avait réviser le multi-clonage avec l'argenté la semaine avant que celui ci ne parte en mission, il avait donc réussit à faire trois clones. De plus c'était ça technique préféré, et celle qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Quand il sortie du bâtiment il pu apercevoir sa mère discutant avec son père et un autre homme au long cheveux blanc avec une verrue sur le nez, qu'il identifia comme son parrain. La rousse se retourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de fierté de le voir avec son bandeau frontal, il fonça alors sur eux. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment prenant, comme a peu près chaque famille, la photo. La famille Uchiwa se joignirent à eux.

Naruto s'interrompit dans un de ses fameux monologue pour regarder à l'entré de la cours pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et que ce soit bien Kakashi qui était à l'entré à les chercher du regard. Il courut vers lui et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme de 21 ans qui le leva sans trop de difficulté.

« T'as pu rentré à temps. Se réjouit le plus jeune.

« Oui, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Souffla le ninja.

« On vas pouvoir fêter ça ! S'écria t-il. Au faite tu repart quand ?

« Pas avant un moment.

« Super on va pouvoir s'entraîner tout les deux !

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire vue que le lendemain il eu la surprise de le découvrir en tant que son professeur. Son cœur en fit une embardé et il sauta de joie, son sourire éblouie son nouveau professeur qui ne put qui répondre avec la même intensité.

OoOo

Naruto avait 16 ans et cela ne faisait pas longtemps que lui et son meilleur ami avec reçu le titre de Chuunin, quand à leur équipière elle s'était spécialisé dans le Ninjutsu médicale. Ils formaient tout trois une très bonne équipe.

Depuis quelques mois ils partaient tout les trois en équipe, toujours accompagné de Kakashi, qui était dorénavant leur coéquipier et non plus leur professeur. Aujourd'hui ils revenaient d'une mission plutôt longue, après avoir faire leur rapport à leur Hokage ils rentrèrent chacun chez soit, prévoyant de se revoir le lendemain pour s'entraîner.

Le lendemain ils retrouvèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement, mais ils n'étaient que trois, bien sur cela ne surpris aucun d'eux, ils avaient l'habitude.

« Kakashi-sensei est encore en retard. Se plaignit Sakura.

« Pour une fois que c'est pas le dobe.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit Teme ?! Je suis jamais en retard !

« Tu parle si c'est pas Kakashi c'est toi, on voit que vous avez longtemps vécu ensemble.

Finalement l'argenté arriva, sortant une excuse des plus bidons et ils purent commencer leur entraînement. Leur journée passa assez rapidement et Kakashi prenait plus son temps à lire tout en observant les deux garçons se battre. Il trouvait que Naruto avait vraiment grandit, il est devenu un beau jeune homme qui devait sûrement attiré beaucoup de regard sur lui.

Quand le jeune blondinet retira son T-shirt, le Junin pu l'observer rouler ses muscles, qui avait pris en volume mais qui restait tout de même moins important que les siens. Une goutte de sueur roula de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et l'ancien professeur voulue être elle afin de pouvoir caressé cette peau. Il se stoppa dans sa contemplation et secoua la tête, les Icha-icha paradise lui était monté à la tête, il sauta alors sur le sol et entraîna les jeunes adolescent.

Quand l'après midi fut bien entamer ils s'arrêtèrent, Sakura devait aller à l'hôpital pour aider, Sasuke allait accueillir son frère qui revenait de mission. Quand aux deux autres ils n'avaient pas prévue grand chose, l'aîné décida donc d'offrir une collation au plus jeune, faisant chaud il pencha pour une glace.

L'Uzumaki s'installa sur un banc tout content de se faire offrir à manger et il regarda son frère d'adoption acheter les glaces. Il remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux cours châtains s'approcher de l'argenté. Il fronça les sourcils, bien sur il connaissait la jeune fille et il l'aimait bien mais sa faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de réel moment seul avec Kakashi, et en la voyant venir vers lui avec elle aussi une glace à la main il ragea.

Les deux adultes s'assirent sur sa droite et commencèrent à parler de leurs mission et de leurs amis respectifs. Naruto se sentant exclue bouda sans que les deux autres ne le remarque ce qui accentua son mécontentement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une petite heure que la jeune fille partie.

« Au revoir Kakashi !

« Salut.

« Au revoir Naruto !

« Mmpf...

Son air ronchon surpris les deux autres, il avait croisé les bras et tournait la tête dans le sens opposé de la jeune fille. Elle sourie à son ancien coéquipier de manière gêné avant de partir définitivement.

« Ce n'est pas très polie Naruto. Le gronda t-il. Tu aurais pu être plus aimable.

« Nnngnng... Baragouina t-il.

« On peux savoir pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Soupira l'argenté.

« Je suis de parfaite bonne humeur. Cracha t-il.

« Ce n'est pas agréable de parlé avec toi dans ses conditions.

Le Junin souffla une nouvelle fois se passant une mains sur ses yeux comme si un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez. Naruto vue rouge et se leva en trombe avant de le fusillé du regard.

« Et bien si je suis pas agréable t'as cas retourné discuté avec mademoiselle parfaite ! Cria t-il.

Il partie en courant laissant son interlocuteur estomaqué de la tournure des événements. Se demandant quel mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Le petit blond rentra chez lui en trombe sous le salut de sa maman à qui il ne répondit pas, d'habitude elle se serait mit en colère pour tant d'impolitesse mais voyons que son fils avait l'air contrarié elle ne dit rien.

Au moment du repas du soir les Uzumaki reçurent une visite imprévue, les parents l'accueillir avec joie mais Naruto qui débarrassait la table laissa tout en plan pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre toujours énervé.

« C'est avec toi qu'il s'est disputé ? Demanda la rousse.

« En quelque sorte.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

L'homme commença à raconter leur journée, en omettant juste son moment d'égarement. Les parents se regardèrent avec un petit sourire quand l'histoire se finit.

« Il a juste été jaloux. Rigola Minato.

« Jaloux ?

Pourquoi ce mot sonnait il aussi joyeusement à son oreille, il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il serait heureux de rendre jaloux le petit blond. Il se concentra à nouveau dans la conversation oubliant cette douce chaleur qui le gagnait.

« Et bien oui, tu as parlé avec Rin alors qu'il était la. Il devait sûrement pensé que tu voulais passé la fin d'après midi avec lui et seulement lui.

« Mais on a juste parlé une heure, nous avions encore toute l'après midi. Argumenta t-il.

« La nativité des jeunes, je vous jure. Se moqua gentiment Kushina avant de se levé de table.

« Tu devrais allé discuté avec lui. Lui conseilla le blond.

Il fit donc ce que l'Hokage lui dit et frappa deux petit coups à la porte, il n'entendis pas de réponse et n'en attendais pas, il rentra sans permission. Il ramassa la peluche de renard qui était à côté de la porte que le gamin avait du lancé rageusement pour bien montré qu'il était en colère contre lui. Il s'approcha à pas feutrer avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la bosse qui se formait sous la couette.

« Naruto sort de la dessous il faut qu'on parle.

Pour simple réponse il eu droit à un coup de pied et a un « dégage » étouffé par la couette.

« Naruto, s'il te plait.

« Je veux pas te parler !

« Mais moi oui alors sort de la dessous avant d'étouffer.

Le garçon lui obéit et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit.

« Tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais passer ton après midi avec moi. Souffla le plus âgé.

« Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, tu aurais quand même préféré discuté avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. Ronchonna t-il.

« Je l'aurais fait. Concéda t-il. Mais j'aurais abrégé la discussion pour rester plus longtemps avec toi.

« Vrai ?

« Bien sur que oui, lui sourie gentiment l'argenté.

« Alors après la mission de demain tu me réservera une journée rien qu'à moi ? S'excita t-il.

« Promis. Rigola celui ci.

Le plus jeune lui sauta dans les bras, heureux de pouvoir passé un moment rien qu'avec lui, l'étreinte lui fut rendu et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça avant que le plus âgé décide qu'il était temps de rentré chez lui. Il s'éloigna pour lui donne le jouet qu'il avait ramassé plutôt avant d'embrassé le blond sur le front. Ce dernier râla comme quoi il n'était plus un gamin.

Il fit un bisous sur la joue de Kakashi malgré qu'elle soit recouvert par son masque, celui ci le bénie d'ailleurs car ses joues lui chauffait étrangement. Il pu remarquer, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous la couette, que les joues de Naruto était dans le même état.

« On en a pas fini avec ces deux la. Murmura Minato à sa femme.

oOoO

Deux ans plus tard, Naruto était dans le parc parlant avec Sasuke de tout et de rien en même temps.

« Il paraît que ton frère suit la formation pour devenir Hokage. Dit Naruto

« Ouais ton père est passé nous voir il y a quelques jours, il voulait savoir si le poste l'intéressait histoire de commencer à le former. Il a pas accepté tout de suite mais ma mère l'a tellement encouragea qu'il a fini par dire oui.

Ils se turent un moment avant qu'il ne remarque une jeune fille entrain des les espionné, Sasuke ne lui prêta même pas attention alors que Naruto la regardait bizarrement, cherchant à savoir s'il la connaissait.

« T'as encore une groupie Sasuke.

« Qui te dit que c'est moi qu'elle regarde Dobe.

« Teme ! Parce que c'est évident.

« En quoi ? Il y a pas grand monde qui a remarqué que tu était gay.

« Je suis pas Gay ! Hurla t-il.

« Au dernière nouvel Kakashi est un homme donc tu es gay.

« Je vois pas le rapport ! Hurla t-il une nouvelle fois mais avec les joues rouges.

« Ha qui tu crois parlé Usuratonkachi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis des lustres je pense que je suis le plus amène a remarquer que tu es amoureux.

« Je-je... N'importe quoi. Bafouilla t-il perdu.

« Attend tu vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas compris toi même ? Demanda t-il incrédule.

A la tête que fit le blond le brun éclata de rire. Voilà pourquoi son meilleur ami n'était pas encore venue le tanné avec ça, c'est parce que même lui n'en savait rien. Ce dernier ce jeta sous lui pour le faire taire, mais l'autre ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher.

« T'es vraiment trop idiot ! Rigola le brun.

« Arrête de rire traître !

« Quand je vais dire ça à mon frère il en reviendra pas !

« Tu lui dit et je t'explose la tronche bâtard !

« Lui qui pensait que c'était parce que t'était trop timide que t'avais toujours pas fait ta déclaration.

L'Uchiwa continuait de rire, jamais il n'avait rie autant. Il savait aussi que les parents du blond et les siens avait ouvert des paris sur la mise en couple des deux garçons, ils serait sans doute tombé de haut en sachant ça. Il reprit un minimum son sérieux quand il vit la mine de son ami qui boudait.

« Maintenant que toi même tu as compris, faudra pensé à mettre au courant Kakashi.

« Me mettre au courant de quoi ? Demanda le concerné.

Il venait de débarqué pour leur faire par d'une mission que l'Hokage voulait leur assigné à tout les deux. Sasuke s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, et regarda le blond dont le teint devait concurrencé une tomate, la il avait gaffé.

Quand à Naruto son cœur venait de faire de s'arrêter pendant au moins une bonne minute avant de reprendre à une course effréné. Il en avait même les oreilles qui sifflait, c'était quand même sacrément gênant d'avoir ce genre de réaction à 18 ans. Il se leva d'un coup, manquant d'assommer Kakashi qui c'était penché au dessus de lui.

« De rien, d'absolument rien. Rien qui te concerne. Ce n'est absolument pas de toi qu'on parlait !

La vitesse à laquelle il se justifiait était trop suspect pour être vrai, Kakashi fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas que Naruto est des secrets pour lui alors que le brun était apparemment au courant. Le blondinet avant pourtant pris l'habitude de toujours tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Se sentir ainsi écarté lui laissa un pincement au cœur.

« Que faites vous la Kakashi-sensei ? Intervint Sasuke.

Cela l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensé, et sans même faire attention il jeta un regard noir à l'Uchiwa qui en eu presque un frisson dans le dos.

« L'Hokage m'a envoyé vous chercher pour une mission. Lui répondit il froidement.

Les deux garçons filèrent rapidement, l'un pour éviter de se faire tué dans un geste malheureux que pourrait avoir son ancien sensei et l'autre pour éviter les questions gênante qu'il pourrait posé. Sasuke soupira, il l'avait quand même échappé, il n'aurait pas pensé l'argenté aussi jaloux.

« T'as intérêt de lui avouer rapidement avant que je me fasse étripé pour être trop porche de toi !

Le deuxième ne releva pas vraiment les dirent de son meilleur ami mais acquiesça tout de même. Ils arrivèrent devant le Yondaime qui leur donna une mission qui durerait environ une semaine. Ils purent remarquer Itachi dans un coin de la pièce qui leur souriait.

Ils sortirent avec leur ordre de mission avant de chacun rentré chez soit pour préparé un sac afin de se rendre au porte du village. Ils allaient être accompagné d'un Junin du nom de Yamato et d'un ancien membre de la racine nommé Sai.

En arrivant devant sa maison il put voir Kakashi attendre devant la porte, sa mère ne devait sûrement pas être la. Il ouvrit la porte sans jeté un seul regard à l'argenté, sachant très bien que celui ci voulait rentrerait même sans son consentement il ne prit pas la peine de la refermer derrière lui. L'adulte le suivit à l'intérieur et le regardait même faire son sac.

« Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ? Fini t-il par demander.

Naruto se raidit d'un coup et cela n'échappa à l'œil perçant de l'autre qui se demandait ce qui pouvait être aussi grave pour lui déclencher une telle réaction. Il le vit s'activer encore plus vite à faire son sac, légèrement agacé par son comportement il lui pris le bras pour ce stopper. Mais aussi vite qu'il lui avait pris son bras celui ce déroba sous ses doigts. Le garçon avait reculé vivement extrêmement gêné, le contacte l'avait électrifié et il voulait absolument pas que l'autre se rende compte du rythme de son pouls.

Kakashi écarta les yeux d'étonnement, il ne comprit pas se geste de rejet, il serra les poings avant de finalement aborder une mine sombre. Il coinça le garçon contre un mur posant ses bras de part et d'autres de sa tête.

« Naruto dit moi ce qui ne vas pas. Exigea t-il.

« Il n'y a rien du tout. Fuie t-il.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, j'ai horreur de ça. Quelle est cette chose dont je devrais être au courant et tu t'obstine à garder secret !

« Naruto t'es prête ? Faut qu'on se dépêche. Cria une voix du rez-de-chaussez.

L'argenté ne le laissa pas fuir pour autant surtout qu'il avait reconnu la voix du meilleur ami. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le plus jeune pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrais pas partir sans lui donner de réponse.

Entendant Sasuke insister et Kakashi l'empêcher de partir il ne réfléchis plus et fonça tête baissé. Il plongea alors sur les lèvre de son aîné pour les embrasser à travers le masque.

« Je t'aime. Murmura t-il.

Et il se dépêcha de descendre avant que le fils de croc blanc ne reprenne ses esprits, qui lui resta planté au même endroit en touchant ses lèvres sous son masque. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains avant de se mettre accroupie. On pouvait voir le haut de son visage aussi rouge qu'un soleil couchant.

OoOo

Kakashi avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir durant cette semaine d'ailleurs son ancien sensei l'avait encouragé, tout comme sa femme. Il attendait donc, non loin de la grande porte de Konoha attendant qu'un jeune blond passe la porte.

Il se posait tout de même pleins de questions telles que : Comment Naruto allait il se comporter ? Est ce qu'il allait regretter son geste ? Que lui dirait il au moment ou il franchirait la porte ? Devait il l'embrasser directement ? ….

Même si en apparence il paraissait clame se n'était absolument pas le cas, ses mains étaient moites, ça faisait dix minutes qu'il était sur la même page de son livre sans en avoir retenue une seule ligne. Ces yeux ce levait toutes les deux minutes vers le passage, et toujours rien. Peut être l'avait il loupé, quoi qu'il était la depuis ce matin, Kotetsu et Izumo le regardaient bizarrement ce demandait ce qu'il attendait.

Quand il le vit enfin passer la porte tout en rigolant avec Sasuke, il avala difficilement sa salive difficilement et resta bloqué, incapable de s'approcher de la tête blonde. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, son visage devint rouge en une demi-seconde. Il s'arrêta donc de marcher avant de se faire tiré par Sai.

« Pas le temps de batifoler avec ton copain on as un rapport à rendre. Ajouta le brun au faux sourire.

L'argenté pu donc voir Naruto disparaître derrière un bâtiment en ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place. Il tendit la main dans un acte complètement irrationnel vue que l'Uzumaki était déjà loin. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et soupira avant de ne laisser qu'un nuage de fumé derrière lui.

Le blond et son équipe se trouvait devant l'hokage, il n'écouta rien de ce qu'il se disait. Il se demandait comment il devait interprété la réaction de Kakashi, il avait apparemment attendu devant les portes de Konoha mais il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ni ne l'avait approché.

Quand ils eurent finir son meilleur ami, voyant sa mine pensive l'invita a Ichiraku pour lui changer les idées. Malheureusement leur repas se passa en silence, ce inquiéta l'intendant du restaurant. Ce qui était encore plus étrange était le fait qu'il ne mangea qu'un bol de ramen. Ils finirent par ce quitter sous le regard compatissant du brun. Le fils du quatrième rentra chez lui toujours plongé dans ses pensés.

« Je suis rentré. S'annonça t-il

« Bienvenue mon chéri ! Alors comment c'est passé ta mission ? Demanda sa mère toute guillerette.

« Ouais. Répondit il évasivement.

« Au faite je dois aller voir Mikoto cette après midi. Je te laisse mon choux. Amuse toi bien ! Rigola t-elle.

Il ne fit même pas attention aux paroles de Kushina ni même à son visage comploteur. Il monta l'étage, ouvrit sa porte dans un soupir a fendre la même posant son sac à l'entré avant de levé la tête vers son lit ou se trouvait déjà une personne allongé dessus lisant un livre à l'étrange couverture orange. Ce dernier ce leva et se mit en position assises.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas dans la yeux, l'un regardant ses pieds et l'autre la couverture de lit. L'homme masqué repris une bouffé d'aire avant de se passer une main dans sa nuque.

« A propos de ce qui c'est passé...

« Je... c'est pas grave si tu répond pas à mes sentiments. Je sais que tu me considère comme un petit frère donc c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais. J'espère au moins qu'on restera en contacte.

Kakashi avait tourné la tête, les yeux grand ouvert, essayent de voir le visage du blond qui le releva à la fin de sa petite tirade. Il put donc remarqué que des larmes coulait malgré le grand sourire qu'il lui fendait le visage.

« Mais si jamais tu veux pas je comprendrais, alors si tu veux on peux...

I l ne put jamais formulé la fin de sa phrase l'aîné avait fondu sur lui en enlevant son masque est avait posé sa bouche sur celle de son cadet. Puis il se décala au bout d'un petite minute.

« Qui a dit que je ne répondrait pas positivement à tes sentiments ?

Le blond lui sourie avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et d'happer ses lèvres.

* * *

**Un petit commentaires c'est pas payant! Merci!**

**On se revoit une prochaine fois!**


End file.
